My Very Own Romance
by Kotan Karimi
Summary: With an eye for romance, Tasei had always dreamed of finding that special someone. Affectionately calling Sakura her big sister, she does her best to impress Lee, as well as secretly trying to hook up NiichanNeji and NeechanSakura. SakuraxNeji OneSidedLee


**A/N**: Just something I thought up after reading countless Neji/Sakura fanfics that I couldn't help but add Lee in with his own romance. However it's entirely up to you if you want the two together. So vote please! x)

-

"Uhm...I like you"

It was so forward. So blunt. So utterly _random_, that the pink-haired Kunoichi turned around blushing madly. Who had thought she'd get such a confession? In the middle of the streets as well! Emerald eyes scanned what was before her, but nothing was seen and she tilted her head in somewhat confusion as the admirer was nowhere to be seen.

"You're pretty"

She looked down. Large golden eyes stared at her with such intensity, Sakura wondered if she had something hanging from her nose. Soft locks of brown hair were parted over her left eye, and brushed lightly against her small shoulders. A simple robe was worn, and her clan's symbol embedded underneath the parting of her hair. The kunoichi's lips smiled weakly, her hopes that were once so high, had fallen so low in a matter of seconds.

"Th-Thank you". Sakura was flabbergasted.

At this, the child beamed. Her smile widening as Sakura couldn't help but return the expression and bend down to her height. "What's your name?"

She was atleast 12 from the looks of it, if not younger. Her overall tone only led the kunoichi to a correct assumption.

"Satsuki, Tasei! Ano sa, Onee-chan? Where am I?"

Once again, the chuunin was at a loss. Even at such a young age of 12, a genin (from the look of it) should be able to pinpoint where exactly in Konoha one was. Perhaps young Tasei had only gotten herself seperated from her parents?

That seemed logical for the medic-nin.

"Not very far from the Hokage's tower. Is that where you were heading?"

"I don't know..."

A delicate pink brow rose high and she stared at the golden-eyed child.

"I've never been outside." The genin seemed embarassed.

"Never...been outside...?" She questioned quietly, unsure of Tasei's answer as the genin nodded.

"Hai! Nee, Onee-chan. Satsuki is quiet and secretive!" A finger was held to her lips in a shushing motion. "Children aren't allowed to leave the house until they've reached the genin level! I arrived here with my Onii-chama." Lips were pulled into a proud grin. "He's a Chuunin, and he promised Kaa-san that he'd watch me. Ano but then we got seperated and now I don't know where I am."

The nurse in training was surprised to the very least. She had known plenty of Satsuki's in her time, though they had no special bloodline limit, they were a very large and productive family. Grouped in small teams, they rarely worked along side of other Leaf nins.

Finding a young Satsuki, one who had no idea of her own location, Sakura wondered if it would be wise to search for the Chuunin that watched her. Or send her directly to the Godaime herself. Such a close-knit family would sure send complaints if their daughter was not found.

"Ah...Tasei-chan, would you like to go with me to visit Tsunade-sama? I'm sure she'll help you find your Onii-chan."

Her eyes twinkled with kindness, and Tasei felt drawn to them as she beamed once more, clasping the teen's hands with her own small ones and following after her.

Who knew such tiny hands, could grasp so tightly.

"Onee-chan"

"Hm?" She turned her head.

"What's your name?"

Oh...That was right.

Sakura had to laugh mentally at the idea of not introducing herself. She would have suspected that the child would grow suspicious. Following a kunoichi who's name had not even been spoken of.

"Haruno, Sakura". Was her curt reply.

"Haruno...Sakura...Onee-chan has a pretty name!"

A small squeeze of her hand showed Sakura's gratitude.

Once more, Tasei beamed and noticed that they neared the tower. They took flights of stares, and her eyes wandered to the many doors. It didn't take very long for the two to find themselves before the large-chested blonde woman. Her cheeks painted red.

She was drinking.

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura spoke in a low voice, upset with her Shishou's poor judgement.

It was forgiven quickly.

"Who is that?" The woman's voice was thick, but understandable.

Hazel eyes peered questioningly at the child. Elbows rested on the wooden table making her breast squeeze together that Tasei couldn't help but scrunch of her nose. Would she ever get those large of a chest if she drank Sake?

"Satsuki, Tasei."

"Ah! The Satsuki child! You know, your brother was looking for you!" The woman boomed, causing both the apprentice and genin to jump up in surprise.

"R-really? Onii-chama was here!"

"Of course! But the idiot decided to hit on Shizune that I had to kick him out!"

A vein was visible on the Godaime's forehead as she muttered threateningly of the past events. Shizune not too far from her smiled nervously, she too unsure if she could forget the embarassing pick-up lines the older Satsuki pulled on her.

"Nee, Onii-chama is so wise and chivalrous! I'm sure he did a great job! Nee Onee-chan? Right? I bet he swept you off his feet with his charming words!"

The girl's eyes were full of admiration, and Sakura blinked and watched. A weak smile forming on her lips once more.

What happened to the quiet, somewhat proper child she had met a few minutes ago?

To her, Tasei seemed to act like every other female genin at their age.

"Onii-chama is so handsome! I wish I could meet someone so breathtaking!" Tasei gave a dreamy sigh.

Shizune and Sakura exchanged glances, smiling weakly at the genin. Tsunade rubbed her forehead, wondering why she had drinken so early in the morning.

"Sakura-san! How are you my lovely flower!" Sakura's head turned around, the voice all too familar.

Tasei herself, decided to view the speaker as she squinted somewhat. A blur of green was all she saw and before the genin knew it.

She had fallen in _love_.

-

**AN: **Somewhat of an introduction to the made-up that will be appearing in the fic. Apologies if you don't like her or made-ups. I don't like made-ups myself, but I find her adorable when she appears in later chapters.

Oh, and Neji will make his appearance in chapter 2. I just needed to make Tasei known. x3 Reviews please!


End file.
